


Cecil pushes Carlos' buttons

by JakeGodOfMischief



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Human, Cecil is a Dork, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinks, M/M, One Shot, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeGodOfMischief/pseuds/JakeGodOfMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is trying to do work but finds it hard to focus when Cecil is trying to get him to focus on something else that isn't as important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil pushes Carlos' buttons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote to go online. I'm sorry if it's shit, I need something to do with my life. I hope you all enjoyed. I don't own the charterers or podcast just in love with it. There are some Spanish words, so if you are lazy and don't want to look it up there will be a slight dictionary at the end. Enjoy.

Carlos sat on the couch, reading over his notes. It was late in the evening and he had the radio turned to the community radio broadcasting, more for background noise rather than anything, and the scientist couldn't care much for it at the moment. The broadcast was almost over and the host was going to be home shortly. Carlos got up and gathering his papers. He knew that there was a possibility that he wasn't going to get anything done when Cecil got home.

Cecil closed the broadcast with the usual 'Goodnight Night Vale, goodnight.'

* * *

 

As Cecil pushed open the door to their shared bedroom, he kicked off his moccasins, making sure that they were out of the way and nether of them end up tripping. Carlos was hunched over the small desk, his back was facing away from the door. The smaller male took advantage of this small opportunity. He sneaked up behind his lover as quietly as he could, hoping he didn't hear him. He slid his hands over his dark brown eyes and smiled. Carlos sighed and reached up to the hands, prying them off and away from his own face, slightly glaring at the papers.

"Good evening, my sweet Cecil, might I ask what it is you are in need of my love?" Carlos asked as he not once looked up from his notes and work.

"You know, I could have been a mass murderer." Cecil stated as he sat down on the floor next to the other man's feet. He placed his head on his thigh, close to his knee more then on the thigh itself.

"Highly doubt it, amor." The scientist moved one hand down to play with the blonde locks of his lover. This made Cecil smile a bit as he sat there letting the Latino man play with his own hair. "And the reason why I highly doubt it is because if you were a murderer you would have killed me right away instead of just covering my eyes, or you would have used one hand, logically speaking. Not to mention you'd fail at being a killer because you walk with a slightly heavy foot." Carlos looked down at the radio host, who just stuck out his tongue seeming rather childish.

"I could have been a murderer, Carlos." Carlos just rolled his eyes and played with the locks before moving his hand to shift papers. Cecil huffed and moved his face up the other's thigh. Carlos gave him a slight look, raising an eyebrow. He moved the hand that was playing with blonde hair down to the back of Cecil's neck, giving him a bit of love and attention that he was clearly wanting. "Attention whore." He said just barely above a whisper, as his boyfriend just made small movements farther up his thigh, closer to the other's crotch.

"Only an attention whore for you, daddy." He smirked.

Carlos tensed up, glaring down at the blonde. It took him a moment to refocus on the work and notes, deciding to do his best to ignore Cecil. "Daddy, don't ignore me." Cecil whined softly, knowing exactly what he was doing to the other and knew there his actions would have consequences Carlos glanced down at the radio host and adjusted himself, making sure to not let Cecil's head fall off his lap. He looked at the papers and bit the inside of his lip bottom lip. "Daddy, please don't ignore me!" Cecil was now close to his scientist's crotch, facing to it, he was inches away from him.

"I know what you're doing, Cecil and it wont end well." He muttered.

"End well for who? You or me?" He smirked softly.

"It won't end well for you." Carlos said and slightly leaned forward.

"Prove it, daddy." Cecil said in a dangerous voice.

Carlos grabbed the hos by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet. He kissed him deeply, and stood up himself. He walked to the bed, pulling him along. He sat down on the edge of the bed and forced Cecil over his leg, making sure he was somewhat comfortable. Carlos' larger hand carefully rubbed his lover's rear end before slightly pulling his hand back and smacking a bit harshly. The action cased Cecil to let out a small moan, as his cheeks dusted a light pink. Carlos moved to pull off the other's pants and boxer briefs down until they were around his ankles. Another smack to the his ass. Cecil whined softly and moved to grab at the other's pant legs. The Latino man moved him off and placed a small kiss to his lips before forcing him onto his knees. He used one hand to keep him there as he undid his belt with the other, fumbling a bit as he did so.

Cecil moved slightly closer, grabbing the hands of his lover, placing them near his thighs. He undid the belt, pulling the belt out of the belt loops, tossing it to the side. He got to work and undid his pants pulling them down a tad but stopped to look at the dark skinned male.

"May I, daddy?" He asked with a small purr. Carlos nodded once and Cecil pulled his pants down all the way. He moved to slightly kiss at his lover's hips. He moved to pull the other's boxers and grabbed the other's length. He licked the head of boyfriend's member. He smirked a tad and moved to take a bit more into his mouth. The scientist let out a small moan, leaning back a tad. He moved to run a hand through the other's blonde hair. 

The younger man took the other's member all the way to the base. He hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head slowly. Carlos gripped his hair and moaned a tad louder. After a while, the scientist pulled the radio host off. He pulled him to sit down and then began to pull the rest of their clothes off. The Latino kissed his lover's neck then moved to kiss his collar bone, leaving small nips and marks on his skin. He sucked harshly, leaving a hickey to bloom. It was now Cecil's turn to let out soft sweet moans. Carlos moved away from him and moved to open the nightstand. He pulled out a small tube of lube and examined it for a moment. He open the bottle and poured out enough to cover three fingers.

The blonde pulled his legs up to his chest and took a small deep breathe. The brunette pushed a finger and waited until he got the okay from Cecil. When he got the okay, which was just a small nod, he slowly added his second finger and began to scissor him and curling his fingers slightly just to barely brush against the spot that he planed to use to make his lover see stars.

"Te amo, Cecil." He whispered softly and kissed the shell of his ear, nipping softly.

Carlos added a third finger to the other two, thrusting them until he thought the other was good. He took the lube one last time and put a bit into his hand. He closed the bottle and put it away. He covered his own length and carefully pushed the head in, causing Cecil to moan and whimper. He squirmed and let go of his own legs, wrapping them around the other's waist.

He carefully pushed all the way in, waiting a moment. He didn't want to hurt the other to bad to the point of which they hand to cut their session short after all. He slowly started to thrust into Cecil's tight heat, nuzzling his neck gently. It didn't take long for him to start to speed up due to Cecil softly moaning a begging for him to do so. He did his best to locate the other's prostate and within minutes he just barely hit it, causing Cecil to moan a bit louder.

"Fuck, Carlos, right there!" The smaller male wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, grabbing the perfect and beautiful hair.

Carlos glanced down, stopped to just barely any moments and moved a hand to smack Cecil's rear. "Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "What was that you just said?" He asked, glaring slightly.

Cecil squeaked at the smack. He swallowed thickly before clearing his throat. "Daddy, right there." He corrected himself with a small stutter.

The dark skinned man smirked and smacked his ass once more before thrust into his prostate, letting out his own pants and soft moans of pleasure. With each thrust came a small cry of pleasure. They both could feel their own orgasm coming quickly. Carlos moved a hand to gently pump at the other's member, kissing and sucking on his neck. "Daddy. I'm close." He whimpered softly, warning his lover of the soon to be orgasm.

Carlos nodded once and sped up as much as he could. He felt the other tighten around him slightly and he pushed in, he felt the other release onto his own hand and the walls that surrounded his length tighten up more. He himself released. He leaned down and kissed the other a sweet gently kiss. When they came down from the high of their climax, the scientist pulled out and kissed his forehead. He moved off and scooped up the just as equally tried Cecil into his arms and went to their bathroom.

They cleaned up, making sure the radio host was okay and not to hurt. They laid down and Cecil instantly curled up next to the other. His head rested gently on the other's pecs. "I love you, Carlos." Cecil muttered and fell asleep. Carlos pulled the covers over them and smiled gently. "Te amo demasiado mi dulce Cecil" He close his eyes and smiled himself. "Buenas noches." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you all enjoyed, and I would love reviews and what not. Please be gentle with me. I'm fragile. I had to have my friend double check the Spanish.
> 
> Amor- love  
> Te amo- I love you  
> Te amo demasiado mi dulce- I love you too my sweet  
> Buenas noches- Good Night/Good evening (In our case, good night.)


End file.
